Eidolons: Fists of Death
by MasterShaper
Summary: The Eidolons have been corrupted by darkness. In honor of the Red Mage Yuki! COMPLETE.
1. Gate To The Dark

**Gate To The Dark**

**A thousand years had passed since the defeat of Kuja. Eidolons, magic, and monsters are things of the past. Forgotten, as they always were, were the Eidolons. For several hundred years they had slumbered, the Summoner tribe now long extinct. Yet soon they were to be awoken, by a mysterious man, who harnessed modern technology to weave his web, in which the Eidolons would be the flies, and he, the spider.**

**An airship of massive dimensions soared through the clouds, headed for the Forgotten Continent. Even now, with civilization at the peak of its technological progress, the Forgotten Continent remained forgotten. However, this man was heading towards the Continent at full speed, to set up his laboratory, with the aid of his loyal minions, the Shadow beings. They were once humans, but had lived in darkness for too long, until their hearts and souls were consumed by the darkness. Now they were his minions, living of the fresh souls that he fed them.**

**The airship landed, raising a gigantic dust cloud. He disembarked, and pointed at what was once the Wind Shrine. The Shadow beings crept into the shrine, where the carcass of the once mighty Tiamat lay. Assimilating the carcass as Terra assimilated worlds, they cleared the shrine, to make room for His equipment. They, being simple beings of darkness, couldn't comprehend all of his machines and possessions, among them crystals….. As they set up his machines and arranged his possessions, he walked up to his Crystal Vault, taking out an Opal from within. Turning it around with his long, tapering fingers, a hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. The Eidolons were going to awake from their slumber, and he would become their Master and Commander.**

**The laboratory was finally set up. He walked up to a machine resembling an octopus with its tentacles pointed skyward and arching inward, to form a kind of roofless cage. He placed the Opal in the path of a Tractor Beam, which held the Opal two feet off the ground. Pressing several buttons marked with ancient symbols, he activated four lasers, which shot out at the Opal. The Opal glowed with the energy it was absorbing from the lasers, and was releasing arcs of energy. The Shadow beings, which had been watching keenly, stepped backwards in fear. Surely He had gone mad? The Opal would soon be destroyed with the amount of energy it had absorbed.**

**He spoke up, "Shiva, I summon you! Awake from your slumber!" The Shadow beings cowered against the wall, watching in fascination as the Opal shone with an icy blue light. The Opal then began to expand, taking the shape of a woman, who was seemingly made out of living ice. As they surged forward, eager to assimilate this new soul, He ordered them back, pulling a lever. The awoken Eidolon was sucked into a cage, linked to the Tentacle-Machine by several cables. "I give you, Shiva! Eidolon of Ice! And, my captive!" he shouted triumphantly to the Shadow beings. They pressed forward, their luminous yellow eyes glowing fiercely. He turned to them, "Shiva is the first of many. She and all her siblings shall wreak havoc on Gaia!" The Shadow beings started their gurgling cries, cheering Him on. "Our hour has come! The Eidolons shall be our weapons, and Gaia the victim!" he yelled, causing the Shadow beings to start jumping around in glee.**

**He turned a rheostat's knob. Two Telsa Coils started to glow and vibrate with charged voltage. In Shiva's force-field reinforced cage, long needles mounted in the 8 vertices of the room shot out into her. She gave out a cry that sounded like wind howling, and fell silent, as the needles sent black electricity through her. After several hours, Shiva was no more. Gone was the Eidolon of Ice, replaced with an Eidolon filled with Darkness. As he inspected her, he noted Shiva, once an Eidolon of considerable power, was now a more powerful, but Darkness corrupted Eidolon. Sealing her back in her cage, he strode over to his Crystal Vault. Extracting an Amethyst, he smiled. Atomos was next.**

**Mist Continent**

"**And the runaway Professor of Crytozoology has yet to be found," read the newscaster. "Dr. Villius, once renowned for his belief in the existence of 'Eidolons', disappeared after being fired for the robbing of Mist University. It is rumored that he was attempting to clone Eidolons, but was caught siphoning money from the University's accounts into his own," finished the newscaster. As the people of Gaia went on with their daily lives, they were unaware that the dear Doctor was almost done with Phoenix, after corrupting Shiva, Atomos, Leviathan, and Carbuncle. **

**A/ N: It may be short, but motivate me to continue by clicking on the 'Go' button on the bottom left of the screen.**


	2. Fate Of The Unbelievers

**Fate Of The Unbelievers**

**Dr. Villius smiled. Every single Eidolon which was known to exist was now under his control, with the exception of Ozma and Alexander. The Shadow beings were also under his instruction, but he had to tread carefully with them. One misstep and they would turn against him. He sighed, thinking. All the years of futile persuasion, hard work, scheming, begging, scraping, and even despair, were about to pay off.**

**He had started out his studies in Cryptozoology full of spirit and excitement. But after his first lecture, he realized that the professors were doddering old fools. And could amount to no more than that. After that, he had completed his Master's thesis on Eidolons, which included proof of existence, information on Summoning…., basically everything there was to know about Eidolons. He had also included information on his proposed theory that darkness-filled creatures he dubbed 'Shadow-Beings' were in fact real, and could be found in certain places on Gaia...  
**

**He had been called to the Regis _Professor _of Crytozoology's office. _Dr. _Samuel had told him, straight in the face, "You are a dreamer. Cryptozoology will get you nowhere. Give up."**

**He still remembered the disappointment he had felt, the anger towards his professors. **

**Today they would pay. All of them. For he had resurrected the mighty Eidolons, and NOTHING on Gaia would have had the capability to stop him. He mused, 'Unbelievers, ye men of little faith, be damned!'**

**Mist Continent**

**People went about their daily lives, not caring or even not knowing about the infamous Cryptozoology professor. Yet he was coming. And with him traveled a swarm of monsters no one could stop. The attack started at six past six, when the citizens of Alexandria noticed the ground shaking. They put in down to tectonic disturbance, but were shocked when a golem-like, sand-colored beast emerged out of the ground, and with it hundreds of black shadows which began grabbing people, seemingly to feed on them. **

**In a street café, a retired Dr. Samuel looked up from his salsa and tequila when he heard a loud roaring. He nearly wet his pants at what he saw. Fenrir, the _mythical _Eidolon of Earth, who wasn't supposed to exist, was splitting the city, tearing apart centuries-old buildings and effectively damming the two rivers that flowed through the city with rubble in the process of doing so. That student…. Villius, was it? He had been right! He saw fenrir surrounded by shadows that were seemingly consuming people… Shadows that had glowing yellow eyes...Villius had been right about the Shadow Beings, too!**

**He ran, his salsa and tequila forgotten, as he tried to get to the emergency airships that were headed to Lindblum. Avoiding falling rubble, gigantic waves of water from the dammed rivers, and oddly enough, stalagmites that speared out of the ground, impaling people by the dozens. His mind racing, he thought; this must be Shiva's work! Finally reaching the airship station, he sped inside, ignoring the stitch in his side, he entered the waiting lines.Finding a seat in an airship, he let out a sigh of relief. Within ten minutes, he would be in Lindblum, and the Regent's armies would be able to provide sufficient protection. **

**As the airships approached Lindblum, however, he saw that moving around Lindblum in a circle, almost orbiting Lindblum, was Atomos, another supposedly mythical beast, the Eidolon of Gravity. The evacuates watched in horror as the gigantic floating skull-like furnace sucked up entire sections of the Lindblum Grand Castle. They also saw people, vehicles, airships, and even entire houses flying into the 'skull'. Everything that went in didn't seem to come out. On top of Atomos' 'head' was another Eidolon, the diminutive Carbuncle. The evacuated people saw with dread that Carbuncle was creating magical barriers around the entire Castle, trapping all of Lindblum's citizens inside, to be sucked up by Atomos. Dr. Samuel's mind was racing, as he tried to remember the information he had once prided himself on. Eidolons weren't supposed to sty on Gaia longer than their tasks allowed for, so….. why weren't Atomos, and the other Eidolons, not disappearing! He noticed that the Shadow Beings he had seen earlier were also swarming around the city. A Lindblum soldier fired at it using one of those high-tech portable laser guns, probably a prototype. The Shadow Being merely slowed its advance, and then proceeded to tear the soldier apart, turning him into a dark, pulsating mass.**

**Villius laughed evilly, as he watched the devastation he had worked so hard to make unfold. Suddenly, he felt something tugging at the hem of his robes. Turning around, he saw several Shadow Beings staring at him. A chill ran down his back, "What are you doing!"**

**They came closer, their luminous yellow eyes glinting with what seemed to be malice. Letting out a cry as they grabbed him and began assimilating him into becoming one of them, his last thought was, 'Ye men of little faith, ye have received the faith ye lack.'**

**Author's note: Finished! Please click the 'go' button below. If you are disappointed, disgusted, pissed-off, or happy, please click it anyway!**


End file.
